Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf was the scout and sniper of the The Beauty and the Beast Unit. She was also the most powerful member of the unit, making up for the team's brute force. She, along with the other members suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Biography Early Years Crying Wolf was born in Africa, a chaotic war zone at the time due to the belief of ethnic cleansing. Soon enough the conflict reached her village, with the rival faction slaughtering her parents and siblings, leaving her a refugee. Before leaving her village, she decided to bring along her only surviving relative, her baby brother. One day, they came across an enemy unit, forcing them to hide in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately, Wolf's baby brother started to cry. Knowing they would die if his cries were heard by the soldiers, she wrapped her hand as tight as she could around his mouth. It was only after the soldiers left that she came to senses and noticed her brother was no longer crying. Taking her hand off, she saw that he had stopped breathing. Wolf had accidentally smothered her own baby brother, her last surviving relative. Horrified, she traveled through the thick of battle carrying her dead brother in her arms. Shortly after, she began to have visions of a wolf walking beside her. Every night, it would cry and howl just like her brother did. Eventually, she reached a government-run refugee camp, still holding the now-rotted corpse of her brother. The camp was crowded with refugees like herself, and little children like her brother. The cries of the little children tormented her day and night and she soon envisioned the wolf answering her sorrowful screams and watched as it made its way around camp to silence the children forever. She had tried to stop the wolf but she was powerless to do so. By the eve of the enemy raid, she had killed all of the children. However, she never could come to cope with the truth, always believing that the wolf had killed them, not her. Some time later, she was recruited by Liquid Ocelot into The Beauty and The Beast Unit, where she was given a massive power suit in the form of a wolf, as well as an enormous railgun, which may or may not have been the very same railgun that Fortune had used during The Manhattan Incident years prior, that she could use to destroy anything in her path. While inside of her suit, Wolf was nearly invincible, only revealing herself to snipe using her railgun. Liquid told her that destroying Solid Snake would finally silence her inner demons, and placed her in charge of the Werewolf PMC. During the events of Liquid Sun, Snake encountered Crying Wolf and the other members of The Beauty and The Beast Unit while attempting to sneak past a group of warring PMCs and rebels. The rebels had acquired an armored bulldozer and were attempting to crush the fleeing PMCs, when suddenly the bulldozer halted in its path. Confused, the rebels searched the front of the vehicle, only to find Crying Wolf holding the enormous weight back entirely by herself. Wolf and the rest of the unit then went on to murder all of the surrounding rebels, before leaving at Screaming Mantis' request. Later, upon his return to Shadow Moses Island, Snake encountered Crying Wolf stationed between the two communication towers, guarding the entrance to the blast furnace - the same snowfield which Snake battled Sniper Wolf nine years earlier. Liquid, who had already arrived on Shadow Moses unbeknownst to Snake, sent a group of FROGS to assist Wolf in her elimination of Snake. Entering the snowfield, Snake heard the blood-chilling howl of Crying Wolf beginning her pursuit. Crying Beauty Working against a massive blizzard and using various trucks and trees as cover, Snake was able to eliminate Liquid's FROGS and eventually Crying Wolf herself. Her suit now malfunctioning, Wolf used her keen sense of smell to locate Snake's position before collapsing and freezing over due to the subzero temperatures of Shadow Moses. Her power suit opened and Wolf fell out onto the cold snow ground. Wolf then shed her infrared sniper mask, revealing her true, beautiful form. Her pain was once again realized as she continued to be haunted by the screams of infants, the crying of all of the babies that she had unknowingly slaughtered. As she collapsed onto the ground, she was approached by a hallucination of a large wolf, causing her to back away in fear. The wolf disappeared, and she began to come to her senses and cope with her actions. Now realizing that what she had done to her brother was not of her own fault, she stood up and advanced on Snake. Snake quickly dealt with her, causing her to collapse once again. Suddenly, several wolf-dogs appeared from the depths of the blizzard, scooping up Crying Wolf's body and carrying her off into the snow, while Otacon quietly wondered if one of the wolves was actually Sniper Wolf herself. Abilities and Traits One of the strongest members of the Beauty and the Beast Corps, Crying Wolf was truly frightening to see or hear in the middle of a war zone. The large power suit of Wolf was strong enough to stop bulldozers and other machines in their tracks, while her speed and size allowed her to charge through soldiers, leaving their bodies broken. As if she needed any more destructive abilities, she was able to fire the railgun that was clearly visible on the shoulder of her power suit. Besides the abilities gained by her power suit, Wolf also had an amazing sense of smell, likened to a wolf itself. She was able to track Snake by scent alone in the blizzard during their battle on Shadow Moses. However, the most disturbing weapon of all of Wolf's abilities was psychological: Wolf would often let out a blood chilling sobbing howl in the middle of battle. Behind the Scenes *Crying Wolf is modeled after swimsuit model Mieko Rye. *Reading the description of Wolf's railgun after her defeat, it is revealed in the Metal Gear Database that this was the same railgun used by Fortune. Vamp retreived the railgun after Fortune's death and gave it to Crying Wolf. *Her FaceCamo can be unlocked if you defeat her "Beauty" Form without using lethal means. Category:Characters Category:MGS4 Characters